


Recessional

by Moon_Theatre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, German tries to write in English, M/M, McHanzo Week, Memories, Moving In Together, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Theatre/pseuds/Moon_Theatre
Summary: Thinking about his life there had been many things Hanzo came to regret eventually. Meeting Jesse McCree was definitely not one of those things.They had been living in an apartment in West Hollywood for two years now. It was late at night and the couple spent some time remembering themselves moving in and learning to live together. Stories were traded, memories recalled, warm burning wine sipped. There were calm moments and intimate evenings, but also fights and problems. In the end, however, love had always been stronger than troubles.





	

Thinking about his life there had been many things Hanzo came to regret eventually. Meeting Jesse McCree was definitely not one of those things.

When he woke up, wan moonlight shone through the curtains, painting the room with arcane crepuscule. Hanzo turned over so he could take a look at the clock on the wall. Fluorescent numbers read “02:38”. The man groaned, twisting and turning again, wrapping himself in his sheets. He reached out to find the warm body next to him, longing to cuddle up to _him_ , to find comfort and peace in _his_ touch, but the Japanese man couldn’t find anything. Also, the room was suspiciously silent. No peaceful breathing or steady snoring, and when the archer sat up between cozy cushions, he realized that the space next to him was empty and the door had been left ajar, letting warm light creeping from the corridor into the gloomy room.  
Hanzo wondered where Jesse could have gone, got up and, slipping over his silken Japanese style morning gown, stumbled through the darkness towards the small stream of light leaking from the door.  
As he entered the corridor, his eyes were blinded by the bright light and he needed a moment to get used to the new situation. The two of them – Jesse and Hanzo – had been owning this apartment for quite a while now. It was a nice apartment in West Hollywood and whenever they could afford taking some weeks off, they went there. Hanzo loved this place because he could finally feel save somewhere. In this apartment he was neither an ex yakuza, who had to bear so much crippling self-hatred and soul-crushing remorse for almost taking his own brother’s life and making thousands of innocent people miserable by simply living to be heir to the Shimada clan, nor an Overwatch agent, who dealt with such reckless and perilous missions that he had to fear for his own life with every single step he’d take. Here he was just Shimada Hanzo, a simple man, who yearned for some stillness in his unresting life.  
But there were, of cause, things and people he loved more than this apartment. More than silence and more than rest. There was his brother, his dear brother, who enjoyed visiting their apartment and drank tea with him and played with the cat whenever he stayed at the place. And there was –  
“Jesse.”  
When Hanzo went downstairs to the living room he could already see his love from the top step of the free stairs, sitting there on the couch, his left arm lying on the back of the sofa, the right hand holding a half-smoked cigarillo, and his legs were crossed. When McCree heard his sweetheart’s low, pliant voice he turned his head to watch the older man descending.  
“Jesse. What are you doing here at this hour, anata? Do you not wish to sleep?”, Hanzo asked, as he arrived at the sofa.  
The cowboy smiled widely, greeting his sweetheart with a serene “Well, good evenin’ to ya, darlin’.”, and then he patted on the space next to him with his left hand, inviting his boo to sit beside him. In front of Jesse there was a small glass table and in front of that a fireplace with a synthetic orange-red flame as the only light source, the gleam dancing on Jesse’s tan, freckled face.  
In this lighting, Hanzo couldn’t help but admiring how gorgeous this cowboy was. His rich, almond colored eyes were so warm and soothing, and when he smiled like this, small wrinkles became visible at the corners. A sign of age but also wisdom and vulnerability; a sign, which Hanzo adored. McCree’s brown hair reached to his chin, wavy and velvet. His thin lips were framed by a rugged beard, making him look a bit messy but it suited him. He wore sweatpants, no shirt, showing off his broad shoulders and muscular back and hairy but chiseled chest.  
Hanzo still didn’t feel like he deserved a man that beautiful – on the outside and on the inside.  
The dragon sat down elegantly next to his cowboy, who put his left arm around him fondly, cold metal rubbing against the fabric of the archer’s morning gown, sending a shiver down Hanzo’s spine; and he stub out his cigarillo in the ashtray on the glass table. Hanzo hated the smell of those cigarillos and he had let McCree know about how nasty his smoking was plenty in the past, but for now he didn’t bother complaining.  
“Isn’t it a beautiful night, sugar? Can’t really waste it sleepin’.”, Jesse answered the dragon’s question tenderly. “It’s been two years now. Can y’ believe it? That exactly two years ago we made this loft our home?”  
“Two years? Are you sure about that?” “One hundred percent, honey.” “Huh. Time flies, does it not?”  
Lost in thoughts, Hanzo let his gaze wandering. Outside the vast windows, watching the city lights. This town never slept, indeed.  
“I hope you do know that we have to celebrate this occasion, then.”, Hanzo claimed, freed himself from Jesse’s grip and got up. He went to the adjacent kitchen, where freezing tiles stabbed what felt like frozen daggers against his feet. He turned on the light switch and the room was lit up by fluorescent lamps. After he took a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses from the closet, the archer returned to the living room to find Jesse waiting for him impatiently. The older man sat down beside his love once again, before he put the glasses on the table, opened the bottle with a ‘plop’ and filled some of the red liquid into each glass.  
“Thank ya kindly.” Jesse smirked and lifted his glass – first to a silent ‘cheers’, then to set it against his slightly parted lips. Hanzo watched his paramour’s Adam’s apple bounce as he gulped the wine. After the cowboy set down his glass, he smiled at the older man cheerfully.  
“Do y’ remember when we first moved in?”, he asked.  
“Yes, I do remember.” Hanzo mimicked Jesse’s glass lifting, muttered a silent “kanpai” and then took a sip of the alcohol. The wine was fruity and burned pleasantly while running down his throat. After putting down the glass, he cleared his throat. “My brother helped us back then.”  
“Yeah, Genji was a big help, wasn’t he? Much like Fareeha and Gabe.”

Hanzo picked up one of the cardboard boxes from the transporter’s loading space. After searching for a fitting apartment for a long time now, the couple had finally found themselves a loft they wanted to make their new home. The loft had two stories, connected through stairs in the living room which reached to the second floor’s corridor. On the first floor there were a small foyer and a corridor, leading to the wide living room with those gigantic windows Jesse loved and the close-by, modern kitchen. Also there was a toilet on this floor. Upstairs there was a big bedroom for two people, and the bathroom, featuring a large triangular bathtub. In addition, they had one free room – probably intended to be a nursery – which they planned to turn into their very own training area. Since renting the apartment would have been way too expensive for not living in it all the time, they decided to buy it straight away. Now, the next step was decorating it and moving in. To the cowboy’s delight, Genji, Fareeha and Gabriel immediately volunteered to help them with these tasks. And even though Hanzo’s pride and modesty made him reject the offer at first, at the end he accepted, admitting that it could be very hard to do everything by themselves. The loft was huge, after all.  
Hanzo inhaled deeply and sighed, turning around to face his brother. “Genji, listen. I must thank you for helping us. This is certainly not going without saying…”  
“Oh, I am flattered, Anija. But actually I have to thank you. I am very glad you decided to let me assist you and Jesse. To be honest, I was looking forward to this.”, Genji replied.  
The elder brother chewed on his lower lip, weak disappointment flashing in his eyes. “You… were looking forward to me moving in with Jesse? Do you want to tell me you do not want me around anymore?”  
“O no, you got me wrong, Anija. I was looking forward to this because I wished for you and Jesse to have a place that you can call your own. This will be a completely new experience and it will help you on your road to redemption. Please make sure it is going to be a good experience. I wish for both of you to be happy.”, the cyborg declared, taking the heavy box from Hanzo. “If you feel the need to thank anyone, however, please tell Gabriel and Fareeha how beholden you are. I do not think they expect gratitude from you, though.”  
After finishing his sentence, the cyborg went ahead to bring the box inside the apartment. Right when he wanted to enter the building, Jesse came out of the entrance door, almost bumping into the cyborg.  
“Oh, sorry, Genji-kun.” After apologizing, Jesse guffawed at his own clumsiness, and Hanzo had to admit just how much he loved that laughter. He could have been listening to this deep and balmy voice all day.  
“Okay, y’all.”, Jesse began, then paused to clear his throat. “Thank ya so much for coming here, today. We wouldn’t know what t’ do without y’all.”  
“Yeah. Because without us you fuckin’ weakling would make poor Hanzo do all your work. Where have you been while we loaded the damn transporter with your ugly ass belongings.”, Gabriel added.  
“’scruse me? I was jus’ gettin’ the keys for the apartment.”  
“And you’ve been waiting upstairs for us to come to you, right?”  
“No! I jus’ wasn’t sure when exactly y’all would arrive. I was jus’…”  
Gabriel looked at the cowboy, arching a brow punitively, which made the younger man stutter.  
“… I-I… Listen, jefe, really…!” Suddenly Gabriel burst out into rumbling laughter; he even had to wipe a stray tear away.  
“You should have seen your face, mijo.”, he explained, while Fareeha joined his hilarity and even Hanzo snickered silently. “Don’t worry. I believe ya. Let’s get this job done already, okay?”  
Gabriel patted fondly on Jesse’s shoulder, before walking towards the transporter. However, the cowboy, turned slightly red, wasn’t amused at all. “Very funny…”  
“Jesse?” Fareeha, who stayed with the pouting man, put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and smiled caringly at him. “Please know that we’ll always be there for you and your boyfriend. If you need anything, just give me a call. I will be here as soon as possible. I promise that, brother.” McCree was overwhelmed by her loving words and drew his ‘sister’ into a tight embrace and she hugged him back. Little Fareeha had grown up so fast. “Thank ya kindly, Fareeha.”  
After letting go, the woman walked over to Gabriel and climbed onto the loading space to take a closer look at the boxes and decide which box she would take to the apartment.  
“By the way, the door is open now, so ya can go on, Genji-kun.”, McCree shouted over his shoulder, after he had recovered from the embarrassment. 

Hanzo filled some more wine into his glass, and snuggled up to his cowboy, wine glass in hand, while watching the synthetic flames dance in front of him. He listened to its soft crackle that sounded like tap shoes on a dance floor.  
“Yeah,yeah… these guys really are somethin’, aren’t they?”  
The archer could feel the younger man’s body shaking as he chuckled sweetly. McCree laid an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, pulling him closer, so that he could smell the shampoo he used for grooming his silky hair.  
“And do you remember how we fought about that stupid huge cactus you wanted in the living room really badly?”, Hanzo memorized sanguinely, causing McCree to chuckle once again.  
“Yeah, and ya wouldn’t let me have it, doll. Didn’t matter how much I begged n’ beseeched. Real cruel of ya.”  
“I am sorry, anata. I could not possibly let you have it. You have to understand it insulted my sense for aesthetic.”  
Once again the cowboy’s large body was shaking. “Sure thing, darlin’.”  
Gently Hanzo’s shoulder was caressed by a metal hand, and occasionally Jesse’s rough lips placed tender kisses on the archer’s raven hair. His loving touches made Hanzo recall one more dear memory. 

They had a power breakdown. For three days they had lived in the apartment and there was a power breakdown already. It wasn’t that bad, however, because ever since they had moved in, the phone rang ceaselessly. Angela and Ana were both horribly worried about the two of them, calling about every hour to check whether they were okay or not, if they needed some food or other things – Mercy mainly went for a first aid kit, medicine, germicide and condoms – and Jesse and Hanzo were happy about their concern, but it prevented them to do their work.  
The other day, Reinhardt came to visit the two of them, marveling about their loft, but also shedding tears about just “HOW MUCH I MISS YOU, MY FRIENDS!“. Jesse had to comfort and convince him they weren’t gone forever and only took a few weeks off.  
Because of their friend’s efforts, which were of course well-intentioned, they had to work the nights to get the walls painted or some shelves assembled. This evening, however, the phone stood still and the two of them used the time to get to know the bedroom, and to get to know each other one more time.  
It was not completely dark on the outside, the dusky red leaked from the window but the lovers couldn’t care less about that now. The warm sheets against his back, Hanzo wrapped his arms and legs around the gunslinger’s broad shoulders and hips, holding him close so that their lips wouldn’t part. The archer could feel every little crack in his boyfriend’s lips and their tongues danced around each other. Their eyes were closed, their mouths moaned against each other. Jesse’s hands fondled the archer’s face and neck as he rolled his hips repeatedly. Hanzo arched his back, giving himself over to his lover’s pace. When the cowboy pulled back his face to catch some breath a quiet groan escaped Hanzo’s throat. Now, the dragon could take a closer look at his lover’s face. Jesse’s eyes were still half-closed, beads of sweat shimmering on his forehead. Some beads had already surrendered to gravity, painting threads of sweat on Jesse’s face. His wet hair framed his face, completely disheveled.  
“God, yer so tight, my angel.”, Jesse groaned, while heavily panting. “So fuckin’ good!”  
Hanzo could feel the pressure on his hole, hearing the cowboy’s praise, yearning for more. This was the man he trusted the most, and he loved being in bed with the cowboy leaning over him, he loved feeling so full.  
“Jesse… motto…”, he cried.  
“Oh, y’ like that? I’m gonna make ya feel so good, Hanzo, baby. I’ll ride ya straight t’ heaven.”  
Right after the cowboy had made this promise, Hanzo let go of his shoulders and the cowboy’s mouth went down to his boyfriend’s left pectoral, to lick the blue dragon’s tail, before going down further to his sweetheart’s nipple, drawing another moan from Hanzo’s throat. The Japanese threw his head back, into the comfy pillow, and he felt his face turning bright red. The archer had a feeling as if he was swept away by a river of lust, as McCree licked, kissed and sucked on his sensitive nipple, while still thrusting inside him. The sensations were endless.  
When he felt his climax nearing, the archer grabbed Jesse’s hair to pull him back into a heated kiss. Their breath went staccato, their movements became faster, _needy_ , McCree’s jabbing harder. Jesse reached his peak with a gasp, filling Hanzo with sticky warmth. He buried his face in Hanzo’s trapezius, and shortly after, Hanzo, too, shot white threads all over his boyfriend’s abs before the slick white dripped down on his own abdomen. Carefully, the archer bit his lover’s lip, as said one drew back his head, just to collapse on top on Hanzo, arms and legs gone all limp. He still rolled his hips against the archer’s to make him enjoy the feeling for as long as possible. McCree didn’t slip out until lying in that position became painful and the archer’s hips grew sore.  
After a while, the cowboy began planting light kisses on Hanzo’s neck, still breathing erratically.  
“Oh, darlin’, yer wonderful.”, he said, his voice a bit hoarse. “The most beautiful and lovable person I’ve ever met. My sweet Hanzo. My handsome pumpkin.”  
His ‘handsome pumpkin’ snickered slightly, and held him, drawing circles on the gunslinger’s tan, freckled back.  
“You only think I am beautiful because you see your own reflection in my eyes. You are most beautiful. You are everything to me, Jesse.”, Hanzo stated, turning his head to kiss McCree’s sweaty forehead. “Thank you for loving me.” 

When he thought about their first time being intimate in their very own apartment, the archer blushed slightly. This didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Is somethin’ wrong, doll?”  
He put down his glass of wine delicately, looked up and locked eyes with McCree before darting up to steal a kiss, lips pressing against each other. From that moment on everything happened way too fast. After a beat, he felt Jesse’s tongue flicker against his lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Hanzo decided to grant entrance, so he parted his lips and let their tongues tangle. It was late and both of them were not entirely sober, and a kiss went out of control very easily, igniting a fire of passion. The dragon’s hands clung to his lover’s hair like he was holding on for dear life, and the gunslinger’s hands wandered from the older man’s hips downwards, until the younger man could stroke Hanzo’s ass. The couple devoured each other, bodies tensing, beards brushing together. They were barely breathing until their need for air made them pant and moan against each other’s mouth. McCree pulled his sweetheart’s body on his lap, while Hanzo’s hands felt up every inch of Jesse’s wide chest, fingers brushing through short, curly hair. The gunslinger smelled like cologne and aftershave and tasted like smoke and alcohol, and these things were incredibly arousing to the archer.  
They would probably had done it right at this place, if it hadn’t been for that damn cat that decided to jump on the older man’s back. Hanzo squealed, surprised at the sudden pressure on his back. He bit Jesse’s tongue with shock; His love pulled away immediately because of his aching muscle. The cat, however, slipped down in an instant, before nestling up against Jesse.  
“Welp. Ya really have some sharp teeth. Ouch.”, the cowboy sighed, letting go of the archer, who sat down next to him again. “Do ya remember how we took that lil fur ball in?”  
“I am so sorry for biting you.” “Ain’t a problem.” “And yes, I do. That does not necessarily mean it is a fond memory.”  
“Aw, c’mon. Sometimes it’s real nice to have some company, ain’t it? And weren’t you the one, who wanted t’ keep him?”  
Hanzo sighed. “Perhaps you are right.”

It was a rainy day, when Jesse returned from the grocery store with a strange box in his hands. Rain drummed against the large windows, dark grey clouds had sewn the skies shut. Hanzo was more than curious, asking what it were that McCree had brought home. When the cowboy opened the box, however, Hanzo could hardly believe his eyes. Curled up in the box between some small blankets was a black kitten with fuzzy fur and white paws.  
“Found this lil guy on my way home. There was a sign, ‘searchin’ for a new home’. Couldn’t leave ‘im behind, ya know? Not durin’ that storm.”, the cowboy explained.  
“Jesse, are you serious?” The archer was furious. He couldn’t just take a kitten home. “We do not have time for pets! You should not have brought it here.”  
“Well, I sure as hell couldn’t jus’ let ‘im freezin’ or starvin’ out there, either! C’mon, Hanzo, have a heart!”  
Hanzo looked down at the small cat with its big round eyes and its short legs and he felt his anger melting into pity.  
“Alright, alright.” He sighed. “It is allowed to stay a while.”  
“Yess! Thank ya so much, sugar! This is gonna be great. The three of us’ll be a nice lil family, don’t cha –“  
“BUT I want you to search for a new home for it. Only until you have found one the cat can stay.”  
“But…”  
“No ‘buts’. You have heard me, Jesse McCree.”  
Hesitantly, McCree accepted his lover’s demand. The next day, he made an advert on an internet forum where pet owners could make contact with people who wanted to buy a pet. For days the couple exchanged e-mails with potential buyers but one of them, either Jesse or Hanzo, always found a flaw in their customers, and to be honest, Hanzo didn’t really want to give his little Baron away, anymore. Even though he was more of a dog person, he genuinely enjoyed the quiet evenings when he laid on the couch, petting the peacefully sleeping fur ball on his belly while reading a book. He liked making the kitten hunt a light point created by a laser pointer. He liked seeing it yawn and he loved his boyfriend’s face, looking so at ease, when he played with the small pet.  
One evening Jesse came at Hanzo, his tablet in hand, pointing at it.  
“Hanzo, darlin’, I think I found someone who could be the one t’ take lil Baron in. Ya see –“  
Hanzo smiled and quickly shook his head, before he kissed McCree to make him shut up.  
“Baron will stay with us.”, he murmured against his love’s lips.

“Yeah, that was really crazy. Didn’t expect ya t’ change yer mind, sugar.” Jesse laughed, petting the purring Baron. “I’m very happy ‘bout this, though.”  
Hanzo sighed and shifted a bit.  
“Please tell me you did not forget that not every memory made in this apartment is a good one. Why will you not let me deliberate about whether or not an experience is worth recalling?”  
For a moment, silence fell. This was nothing unusual, since Hanzo preferred silence or at least soft-spoken conversations for the most time. Also, they had reached a point in their relationship, at which they could enjoy comfortable quiet together. They felt safe and sound even when nobody was talking. A situation, which they couldn’t have dreamt of only a few years ago. Whenever silence fell back then, thoughts began to run wild, bringing fears and sorrows and voices they really wished to forget. And they still were not entirely safe yet. Their both worst enemy was their mind.

Hanzo had a panic attack.  
It had been a nightmare, which haunted him in his sleep. He was not prepared for that in any way. The thought was born from a past fright, it grabbed him by the throat, choking him until his lungs were screaming for air; then, it pushed him to the ground, which shattered right underneath his weight, making thousands of tiny shards cut into his flesh, before he fell down. He fell all the way down, back into his past.  
When he woke up, he still was there. He didn’t recognize the familiar bedroom around him. He still was at Shimada castle, and to his hands stuck so much red but all his rubbing wouldn’t make the blood go away. The archer rubbed his hands until they grew sore. Big glistening tears rolled down his cheeks, stinging the blanket. His shoulders were shaking. He couldn’t breathe, it felt like there was no oxygen in this room, he would be suffocating. And he was cold, so cold; the cold of death clung to his body.  
He was all alone, with all the blood, all the burdens.  
Suddenly, large arms pulled him into a tight embrace. At first, he struggled, eyes wide open, trying to get rid of the clear danger. But when he heard a soothing voice, whispering “Shhh, calm down. I’m with ya. Yer not alone, yer at home. Everythin’ is alright, Hanzo. Shh. Come back. Come to me” he realized that the arms came to console and to protect, not to hurt.  
Slowly, his fear became weaker. Hanzo was not anymore as alarmed as before. The feigning shadows of the Shimada estate volatilized bit by bit, revealing reality. He was, indeed, at home. ‘There is nothing I have to fear now’, he told himself, calming down a bit. His breathing became more even, finally. And he reached out, clinging to the body which held him tight. Still sobbing.

“I see what yer talkin’ ‘bout.”, McCree admitted, breaking the silence. “But you do know I’ll always be there for ya. I’ll always be here to protect and to hide ya, if y’ want me to.”  
The cowboy took another sip from his wine, gazing into the fire. Then, he looked down at the smaller man, who was still snuggling up to him. Hanzo knew that Jesse would always keep this promise. Ever since they met he did, even before they were dating. It had become a part of their life to see each other through the nights of anxiety attacks or pain and he was incredibly happy to know he always had safe haven.  
“But let’s not kill the mood with angsty talk. Do ya know, what my favorite event in this loft was?”, he asked, nosing into black hair.  
“I guess, I do.”, was the answer.  
“Yeah, ya surely do.”  
Hanzo blushed and tilted his head, watching endearingly through half-lidded eyes as the gunslinger picked up his large, right hand and kissed the shiny silver band on his ring finger.  
“I swear t’ God, I’ll never forget that evenin’.”

The archer had planned this evening for a long time now.  
He had asked his brother, Fareeha, Lúcio and Lena to persuade his cowboy to spend the day with them, while he prepared a dinner for two. When he explained his reason for asking them, they were utterly excited.  
“Oi, that’s great news, love! I always knew the two of you are going to marry!”, Lena chanted.  
“Well, it is not yet decided, Lena. I still have to propose, so I beg you to assist me. And do not tell him a word.”  
“Got it, Mr. Shimada.” Lucio gave him the thumbs up. “We’ll have a great day with Eastwood, you prepare for gettin’ engaged.”  
Hanzo couldn’t help but smile softly. “Each and every one of you, you have my thanks, my friends.”  
“Anija. Are you really sure about the plans that are on your mind?” Genji put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and squeezed encouraging, waiting for his brother to agree.  
“Genji, I know there were many ill choices I made in the past, so you can be assured I reason every decision I make. And yes, I have never been so sure about anything, except from the fact that I can never be forgiven.”  
“I will do my best then, Anija. You can count on us.”  
Now, that he was home alone, he prepared some of McCree’s favorite foods, dimmed the lights, lit several candles, placed carefully on the small glass table and the fireplace, on the shelves and in the corridor, guiding the way to the roomy kitchen, where some more candles graced the large dinner table, and he also turned on some romantic music. Jesse loved these sappy, old country songs, which Hanzo couldn’t really stand but today he would make an exception. Everything had to be perfect for the cowboy. ‘As perfect as he is himself’, Hanzo thought to himself.  
They went to the city. Lena, Lúcio, Genji and Fareeha convinced McCree to show them around West Hollywood, to go shopping on the Sunset Strip – “Y’all can’t be serious, my poor money!” – and to eat some ice cream together.  
When he arrived at home in the evening, he was not as usual greeted at the door by his boyfriend, which made him skeptical at first. When entered the corridor and saw all the candles, however, he grinned and followed the enlightened trail. The living room was unusually dark, and if it weren’t for the candle’s weak shimmer he would have probably stumbled right over his own feet.  
Hanzo was already awaiting him in the equally dark kitchen, which was imbued with a celestial scent. On the table in front of the archer sat a huge plate full of McCree’s favorite foods. Another plate sat on the other side of the table, the dish ready to be eaten by him. In the middle between both plate there also was some Red Velvet Cake. At this sight, Jesse’s mouth began watering.  
“Welcome home, my love.”, Hanzo greeted him, his head slightly tilted. He gave him a quick ‘welcome-back‘-kiss and asked him to sit down and enjoy the dinner.  
Sitting down, McCree grew uncertain again. This whole situation was suspicious. At first, the random trip with his friends, then a candle-light dinner? His alarm bells were ringing but he didn’t know why.  
“How come I deserve this honor, darlin’?”  
The archer sat down again and looked at him, playing insulted.  
“What are you talking about? I thought I could do you a favor and spoil you a little. Do I need a reason to do so?”  
Hanzo got up once again and walked across the table, stopping behind Jesse’s chair. Large, loving hands curled around the cowboy’s shoulders, massaging them.  
“You had a tough day, am I right? Try to relax a bit.”  
This scenery still seemed weird to Jesse but he didn’t complain. He loved being touched like this and he loved Hanzo’s cooking and he loved the amiable look on his darling’s face. After a while, Hanzo returned to his seat and let him continue eating. Only when the gunslinger’s plate was empty, he rose to talk again.  
The archer cleared his throat. “Jesse, actually, I have to talk to you.”  
“Ha! I knew there really was somethin’ fishy! So tell me, what’s on that pretty lil head of yours?”  
Hanzo inhaled deeply. His hands were shaking rapidly and his heart was beating like a drum, as he drew a small box from his pocket.  
“Jesse…”, he began as he contemplated how to express himself. ‘Be still, Hanzo. Everything is perfect. Do not make a mistake now.’ He slid the box open.  
“… I’ve been wondering for quite a while now… if you would like to marry me?”, he asked soft-spoken as he showed the golden ring sitting in the box to his paramour.

The fluorescent numbers on the clock in the living room read “04:52” when Hanzo gazed at it. He took the last sip of the red liquid, emptying his glass.  
“Here’s to us.”, the cowboy said jokingly before mimicking his lover, gulping the last bit of wine left in his glass.  
“Sometimes I still cannot believe you said ‘yes’.”, Hanzo sighed, looking fondly at his fiancé.  
“Why, _I_ can’t believe y’ thought I’d reject the offer. Did cha forget how much I love ya?”  
Hanzo blushed once again. The archer knew Jesse loved him dearly but it always made his heart skip a beat to hear him say it anyways.  
“I love you, too.”, Hanzo muttered.  
“I know.”  
_Two years already. Time flies, does it not?_

Thinking about his life there had been many things Hanzo came to regret eventually. Falling in love with Jesse McCree definitely wasn’t one of those things.  
And as the blazing fire still danced in front of them, mirrored in emptied wine glasses, and while warm hands held him close, Hanzo softly slipped into a realm of dreams. Dreams of the next 20 years together in their very own apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second fic for McHanzo Week 2016. I hope you enjoyed it. Prompt was "Domestic Life" and I'm actually pretty proud of how this one turned out. It's still hard to write in English so please let me know about grammar mistakes or typos :)  
> The location and "cactus-dialogue" were inspired by Matt Mercer, and the concept of story-telling was vaguely inspired by the song "Recessional" by Vienna Teng.  
> I'm sorry for not going into detail with geography or views, since I have no idea of West Hollywood.  
> Not giving the fanfiction an Explicit Rating because the sex scene is pretty short and not very detailed. 
> 
> \- anata - means "you" in Japanese, but can also mean "love" or "darling" when referring to your significant other.  
> \- "Baron" - The cat's name is derived from Hayao Miyazaki's "The Cat Returns". I have a headcanon that despite not really liking anime, Hanzo is a huge Ghibli nerd.
> 
> Maybe there will be a second chapter. There still are lots of stories to tell.


End file.
